The Naxus Chornicel 1 : Durk Zugi’s return
chapter 1 Naxus waz fliyng arund in space when sudenyl a spoice best aperred, it swa meag flesh, meag flahs started the foight by shootign red lightnig at nexsu but naxus avoided it, naxus striked back by throwing a big azteriod at mega flehs and mega flesh was hitted by the astreiod and he said "ow", naxus then pucnehd mega flehs in the face 58 times, meag flash tried to escaped but naxus destroyed him with his cros-rya strom, suddenly 5 pedoneon fliegne apered and they tried to kill naxus with their white flamabel gas but naxus kild them very easily, and then 2 very giant aarkunai apered which was werid because arakunai are normally 2 or 13 metres tal but naxus also killed them easily, and thne 3 big forgos apered and they strated to spit prijectole at naxus but naxus also defeated them easily, naxus fought many more spoice best such as 2 gilgilme, 2 normal bugbnuznu, 3 pedoneone Groß, 2 garntlea, 3 bigbyzuin griowlre, 2 gelberso, 4 bambira, 4 lisarais, 4 nofseur. 3 kuituyar and 2 lefalyo, each tim tat one or moar spoice best aperred he gettted moer adn moar suspicious because it was the first time that he had seen so many spoice best after he killed durk zugi in many mani many yeras, so he deicded to investigate this, his theory was that durk zugi came back to loife but he wasnt completely sure so he hired sherlok homes and herucle poirto to solve this mystery. so thy sarched and fund many cleus untill thye fond all the eivdenec they culd fidn adn a lot they dod find, sherloc siad "now that we have found many evindce tat durk zugi is bak and manny evidenec that it is an impoistre what should we do nwo", hercuel poirt said "i dotn knwo" naxus said "we shold go and fidn zugi or his impoistro" and they want too manny plasce to find durk zugi or hsi impoistor but they culdnt find im, sherlok caem up with theary tat durk zugi was in alternaet poket dimensino and tat thye culd find it with anomly detectro, so they decided to buy one on amazon and they found one on teh websiet but it costed 19 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999$ so they decided to do manny quest to get enough mony to buy it chapter 2 naxus sherlok and hercuel had a discusion on what their first quest should be, when suddenly the rporter on the new said that there was a man who was poor and ungry and was trying to grow vegetabe so he would nut be ungry anymoer but there was a kiaju who kept eating his vegetable, our protagonist decided to find him and help him.so they went to find him and fond him thei did, they asked old man who was old man who give wooden sword in legend of zeldo on n.e.s if they culd elp him and he said "yes